A Fighting Mockinjay
by Nina711xo
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have survived. But what happens when she realizes her feeling for him just as he is ripped from her life? Will she flee... or fight?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss and Peeta, against the odds, survived the Hunger Games. But with the Quarter Quell comes a big twist, and their love, along with their lives, will never be the same.

Takes place: (all of Hunger Games and Catching Fire up until the quarter quell)

I find it strange to think of how different I was a short while . I was Katniss Everdeen, a 16-year-old who supported her family by hunting and spent her time with her best friend Gale. But that's not me anymore. I'm a completely different person. In the eyes of the capitol, I am a rebel. I am the girl on fire. I am the girl who defied the capitol in the 74th Hunger Games. In my eyes, I'm still the girl on fire. But fire kills. It burns, hurts, and destroys. Just like I did to the lives of a few young teens.

I feel like a ruthless monster. I took the lives of teens like me. I feel like a bad person. Like the dirt that I have can't be washed off no matter how much frilly capitol soap and warm water that I use. It's like a tattoo.

But, I have to keep these feelings hidden. I have to keep almost everything hidden. But I have questions that are hungry for answers. Does Peeta feel like this too? He sure doesn't show it. He spends most of his time baking, painting, or loving me.

This creates another question. Does Peeta really love me?

Back in the arena, I didn't think so. No matter how much we kissed in the arena, I knew it was fake. I knew it was for the cameras.

But what about now, when the cameras aren't rolling?

Our relationship isn't like it was in the cave. It isn't constant kisses. It's him holding me when I'm scared. Him being there for me to talk to when I'm bothered by something.

But there are the kisses.

They come at times when we're stressed. Or happy. Or scared. Really, they come when emotions are high.

Like now. Of course our emotions are running high. It's the reaping day for the 75th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell. Effie, Haymitch, Peeta and I are all seated on soft, red couches in front of a large television. Effie is on a single-person chair farthest right, and Peeta is in between Haymitch and I on the couch.

I snap out of these thoughts as the capitol anthem plays. President Snow appears on the screen. He's on a large stage. There are prestigious game workers seated on clear glass chairs behind Snow. He's standing at a glossy black podium with a silver microphone on it.

"Good Evening, citizens of Panem." He beckons in a deep voice. "As you all know, the 75th annual Hunger Games is closely approaching. You also know that the 75th Hunger Games is none other than a Quarter Quell, which comes with a surprise."

"Let's go back to last year." Snow says, hitting a button on the podium. I squeeze Peeta's hand tighter, for we both know that we're going to be the ones on that screen.

The camera zooms in closer on the large screen creating a backdrop for Snow. It starts off at the cornucopia. It pans around all 24 tributes. There is suspenseful music playing in the background, heightening the mood. Suddenly, a gong rings off and people go running everywhere. It shows short footage of the Cornucopia bloodbatch.

Then it shows me running into the woods. Large, red letters occupy the screen as well as a video of me running through the woodsy terrain. "Katniss Everdeen," it reads, "has rebelled against the Capitol. In the early stages of the game, she came off as strong and caring." It shows me climbing a tree then footage of me crying next to Rue's flower-decorated body. A tear falls from my face and lands on Peeta and I's locked hands. I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eye but I keep my gaze at the screen.

"But," say the red letters, "she's not. She sucked her district partner and lover, Peeta Mellark, into her twisted plans to defy us, the Capitol. It shows me bandaging Peeta's leg and us kissing in the cave. I look at Peeta's prosthetic leg. Every time I see it, I can't help but think that it's my fault.

Peeta notices me looking at it. "It's not your fault." He says, pulling me into him. His light blue shirt is warm and he smells like home.

I sniffle and nod.

Then it shows Peeta and I, back to back, holding hands. Our red nightlock berries glisten in the sunlight.

"On the count of three…" my voice plays from the screen. The screen is black and my last sentence is softly echoing, adding effect to those 5 little words.

The camera zooms back out to show President Snow. "We won't stand for this.'" He says. "But what can we do? Bringing Ms. Everdeen back into the games could just cause another rebellion. But we can't let this go unscathed. That is why, in the 75th Hunger Games, we are bringing 5 living career victors back into the games. But not only that. For every tribute that Ms. Everdeen killed, two more are coming back in. This means 8 extra players. Also, we are only allowing one tribute from district 12 to fend for themselves in this game."

They were firing at me! They're obviously aiming to have more deaths caused because of me!

I looked at Peeta. Color had drained out of his face and his eyes were large.

"But how does this do wrong to our beloved Girl on Fire?" asks Snow in a mocking tone.

"It does a great deal of wrong because, in fact, our District 12 tribute is none other than Peeta Mellark." He finishes.


	2. Chapter 2, The Bright Idea

No. This can't be real.

It has to be a dream.

Peeta going into the arena again? Of all times, for the Quarter Quell?

The scariest part is that I can't go in with him. I can't sacrifice my life for him this time.

I look over at him. He's looking down, my hand still locked in his, our fingers intertwined.

"They can't do this." I say, trying to stand up. "They can-" Peeta cuts me off.

"Yes Katniss, they can. They will." He states simply.

"So you're just going to sit by and let this happen? You're going to, once again, risk your life in the arena to fix what I did?" I exclaim.

"For what we did." He corrects.

"No Peeta!" I yell, finally getting up and abruptly dropping his hand. "It's my fault! I pulled out the berries! I knew what they could do!" He stands up; I continue yelling.

"I planned for us to die! That, or for them to stop us! I knew what we were doing the whole time. I defied the capitol and put our lifes in dan-" Once, again Peeta cuts me off.

But it's not with words. He leans in and kisses me, wrapping his strong arms around my back and encasing me.

I kiss back. I like it.

But he pulls away and just stares into my grey eyes. He knows me too well, and I collapse into him and break into tears.

So much for being strong…

I just stand there, my tears soaking his blue shirt. He keeps his arms wrapped around me, and holds me tight.

Haymitch stands.

"Look kids." He says. "People in the Capitol won't enjoy this. They enjoyed the love dynamic. The sacrifice. The drama. But without you, Katniss, there won't be much of that."

He's got a point; It takes two to love.

Or so I think. And I realize all along, Peeta has been loving all by himself. Doesn't that kill him inside? It would kill me.

Effie raises too. She opens her mouth as to say something, lifts her finger, then sighs, closes her mouth, and walks out of the room with her head down.

Haymitch follows.

This leaves just me and Peeta in a room. It doesn't change much, honestly. Every time we kiss it feels like we are alone, anyways.

He lets go just a tiny bit and I look at him. His sweet face, loving arms, strong chest are going to risk themselves for me. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

Or is there…?

"Peeta!" I exclaim, the lightbulb in my head coming on. "What if I was to come in the arena too?" I ask.

"Katniss are you crazy?" He yells. "They would make sure you don't live!"

Little too late for that one, bud.

"No, the capitol citizens would love it. They love us. And, nobody would want me to be killed by some gamemaker creation. They would want a fight." I add.

Peeta tries to say something, but I just keep talking.

"And I won't go down without one." I say.


End file.
